The Vampire Hunters
by Swagcityy13
Summary: Follow these Two idiotic vampire hunters through their days in Cross Academy. I think the moon dorm is gonna need a lifetime supply of icepacks for this. [Crack fic] Sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that I love Vampire Knight so much that I'm willing to make another fanfic for the Anime. And a special shout out to CrazyHorses for encouraging me to make this fanfic and, agreeing to be in this story. This chapter is j**

**ust an intro, so it might be short.**

**Warning:Road Rage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Knight in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~Kirei POV

"Woohoo! Yeah, this is what im talkin about!"

I revved up my motorcycle like there was no tomorrow. "Watch out citizens, i have road rage!" I striked a sinister smile as i zigzagged in-between cars and other vehicles.

I received many negative feedback in the process. Including car honks, old lady's asking me where my parents are, and dodging police cars. Letting the breezy winds flow through my chestnut colored hair, i enterd a barren street and rode into a dark tunnel.

I sniffed the air. Yup. I got one. I felt something weighing the motorbike down. I turned my head and smirked at the being sitting at the end. "Hey! No free rides!" I did a sharp u turn which sent the being flying. There we go. The Level E was a woman. Well at least i think it is.. It had long black wild curly hair that was all the place, pale white skin and eyes the color of Blood.I kinda felt sorry for the poor woman. The level E was on all fours, crawling on the tunnel roof.

Coming up with a funny idea, i chuckled. "Hey there, how you feel'n?" I tried to make small talk before i could blowa head-shot on this woman. The woman looked at me with a streight face before her finger nails clawed. I whipped out my bloodyrose and aimed the gun at her.

"I dont make a habit of talking to my food." She retorted. And to think i could have been friends with this woman. . Her voice was scrachy yet strained at the same time. "Sorry lady. But i dont plan on getting eaten jus' yet." The woman jumped at me and manged to scratch my right cheek.

I groaned and jumped on top of a near by junk car. The woman flew at me again. This is my chance. And owww this cut hurts like hell. I hope it doesnt attract more level E's. Wait, yes i do. I aimed the gun at her head. Just a little closer...I positioned my index finger on the trigger. Getting ready to fire, the level E already turned to sand. What was left of her was swept away by a breeze. What. The hell? I didnt do that...

"Nice shot." I hear a monotone voice say. Grrrrrrr. I quickly pull my hood over my head. "Miss, are you ok? You could have really gotten hurt. You should really cover that wound up." I turn my head to a male running over to me. He had light blonde hair, emerald green eyes and dressed casually.

I humphed and brushed past him. The look of shock on his face was priceless. "Mis?-"

"I'm fine. Although i could have handled that one on my own." I seeth out. Proceeding to my motorcycle, I pass by a redhead. "Hey" he greets me cooly. giving him but a glance, i hop on my motorbike. I should probably watch out for these two, they could be...medelsome. what is this? I pick up their scents. Smirk.

I adjusted my helmet and revved my bike. "You should becareful and try not to get in my way again. Vampires." They both looked taken aback as I sped off to who knows where.

Gosh dammit those two! I rev my bike. No, Im not going home empty handed. Well, not necessarily but, i love what i do, and what i do, is hunt. Hmm if i were a level E, where would i be...Ding! I'll just go behind those abandoned buildings downtown. Thinking about it just makes me eager even more.

While on my expedition, i noticed that there was a constant green motorbike following my whole ride to my destination.

Being curious, i checked the mirrors to see who it was. The motorbike looked familiar but not the person behind the handels. The owner had long black hair with bright green strakes of green flowing about with the wind.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with what appeared to be tinges of metal applied to it. She wore blue shortshorts that exposed her long porceline colored legs. She was wearing black converses.

I smirked. The chick's got style. But what doesnt make sence is that she was following me. Gasp. Could it be about what happen last week?... no, im pretty sure that old ladys got off her wheel chair by now. She cought up with me and sent me a playful look through her black helmut. As i turned my attension back on the rode, i noticed the road getting barren of cars. Perfect.

I heard a motor engine so loud it almost made my ears bleed. I looked to my right and the girl was still tagged by me. She flashed her bright blue orbs at me through her helmet veiw. Oh i see. If its a race she wants, its a race she'll get. Ten minutes into the race, i did a sharp u-turn. I chuckled. That will teach her not to mess with wah?! ! She already beat me to my dinner.

I watched as she slowly removed her helmet and hop off her bike. Now that she did that, she looked quite familiar. Isnt she in the association?

I think i've spotted her one too many times while collecting my assignments. I wonder what Akira is gonna say about this. Still angered, i hop off my bike and remove my helmet.

"Listen, girl. You and i both dont want any trouble. I suggest you take you and your motorbike, elsewhere." I seeth out.

The woman smirks at me. "And if i dont?" She replied. With that playful remaining grin of hers, she chuckles. Ugh.I hate this girl already.

"You will." I adjust my hoodie

"Its that cocky attitude that makes you famous, Kirei" how did she... I dont even know her. But seems that she knows me. I grinned. Maybe my reputation has, spread everywhere.

"If you ask me, You're not that impressive." She continues. My smile drops. "I see you're angry, how about a little, 1 on1?"

Is she trying to test my patience? "How about It? My gun is loaded."

"Strange...i thought those things only worked on vampires..."

"So you arent a leech? I could have mistaken you for a Level E-" but before i could finish , i felt sharp sensation on my left cheek.

I touch the dripping thick liquid on my cheek and glare at it. Ok i see now. This girl doesnt know who she's fucking with. I saw her burst out in a heat of laughter as she grasped her two small daggers. "Whats so funny?" i ask. And how did she Cut my cheek so quickly without me noticing. Sigh I think mt game is off todaym first the E now this girl.

"Not only am i laughing because I caught you off guard, im laughing that you couldnt sence the presence of the E behind you." Her laughter dies down a bit.

"Hello my children...what are you two doing in a place like this?" We turned our attention to the figure a couple feet behind me. Without hesitation i whipped out my bloody rose and shot the E. The girl sweat dropped.

"Wow.. ." I heard her mutter. i walked over to the black haired girl. I sent her a peircing glare. "You are not going to go away with this." I point my cheek.

"Yeah yeah sure. Anyway, my name is jewel. Since i already know yours, i figured you might as well know mine."

She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I grinned. Thump. I dusted my sleeve. She looks at me with an irritated look as she gets back on her feet. "What the hell was that for?!" I pointed to my cheek again.

Wait. Rewind, did she say her name was jewel? Last time i checked, jewel is one of the best hunters in the association! Well, i cant expect anything less...she did cut my cheek without me noticing a movement.

"Kirei watch out!" Huh? I looked behind me to find a couple of Level E's herdinfg my way. I loved this part. Bang Bang Bitch. I grinned as i witness four E's disintegrating into sand. I watched as Jewel sliced up 6 on her side n of the battlefront. Sigh . I love hunting.

"So, any reason why you were stalking me?" " If you wanted an autograph, all you had to do was simpky ask." I say getting full of myself.

Jewel sends me a look. "Dont flatter yourself. I was just simply following orders."

"Orders?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more about that later. But right now, im starving!"

"Gosh, all this hunting gets a player hungry." I say feeling my stomach growlin

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Pizza feels good about now."

* * *

"Wow im stuffed!" Jewel patted her stomache as we left the Pizza Parlor.

"Me too..." i mutter.

"So, whats up with you?" Jewel asks me as she folds her hands behind her head.

'Huh?"

"You know what im talking about. Before we met, you were already in a bad mood."

At least somebody cares.

'Well since you asked, as usual, i was out hunting level E's. Right when i was about to blow a headshot, the Level was already sliced the Fuck up and turned to sand." Just thinking about it made me angry. I dont know why im mad, but ibhate it whennpeople get in thw way of things.

Aww fudge! If i was there, i would have beat the hella shiz outta those Ash-holes!" Jewel exclaims.

" why are you replacing curse words, your parents arent here."

"Im not allowed too, plus it sounds cool. Anyway, who were they?"

" yeah...i dont know their names, but they were infact, noble vampires."

" Noble vampires Aye?" Jewel paused and stroked her chin. I sweat drop this could take a while

"I think i know who you're talking about." She flashed me a toothy grin.

"If im correct, they go to my school. Cross Academy Is the name." Really?

"What are vampires doing at a human school?" what was the chairman thinking?

"Well, the headmaster's pacifist idea is that humans and vampires could Co-exist in the same world."Jewel says playing with one of the green streaks in her black hair.

"Do the humans know there are vampires attending the school?"

"No. You see, there are classes divided. The day class, and the night class. The night classes are full of vampires. And the Day class are filled with humans."

Oh i see. Day class students attend classes in the day. Night class, attends at night. " Well that is dumb. How are vampires and humans supposed to Co-exist of the human students dont even know there are vampires amongst them?"

* * *

A/N: HOW WAS THAT FOR AN INTRO CHAPTER?!

Jewel: it was alright...

Kirei: yeah...

A/n: oh is that so? Then i guess i can replace you two and let Yuki and Sayori be the stars of the show.

Jewel: you wouldnt dare! How could you be so cruel to the audience!? think about the Children! XcriesX

Kirei: did we say it was alright? I meant...super special awesome! Whats gonna happen next?

A/N: well, when you put it like that, kirei starts attending cross academy and things go far from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello veiwers! Sorry I haven't been active on this story. I kinda have stories to get back to. Thank you guys for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Knight in any way, shape Nor form.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Akira, I'm home!" I close the main door and turn on the lights. "Ahhh!" I Screetch

"Where have you been young lady?" Oh geez. Welcome to my life.

Akira folded her arms, crossed her legs, gave me a look and sat on the couch. Knowing that she was expecting an answer, i gave her one. "I was...Out." I took off my hoodie and hanged it on the coat wrack.

"It takes that long to hunt down E's?" My beloved sister asks me. Note, the sarcasm.

"What are you, my wife?" I gave her an agrivated look.

"No. I've been waiting all around the clock for you to return home. I was getting worried. You knoww its only me and you left." She says with a knowing look. No wanting to get intact with that subject, "All around the clock?! Akira, It's eight o clock." I point to the digital clock on the wall.

"Go to your room." She says with narrowed eyes.

~Jewel

"So, jewel. Did you get the informtion on Kirei Kanate?" I look at the raven haired male sitting lazely on his couch with a book in his hands.

"Well um, duh. I never leave empty handed. You should know that. Anyway, she is a very skilled hunter sir, " i paused to grin. "But not better than me though. Oh and she is verry arrogant and cocky too."

Kaname looked at me with narrowed eyes. "I'll tell Headmaster. You head on to your duties." I nodded and left his office. I sniffed a familiar presence. "Oh ruka, dont look at me like that. Nothing happened. See ya Later." She huffed at me before stomping off somewhere.

I walked around the school campus doing my job of a prefect. I'll admit, the job is tiring, but i dont want to be in a dorm. Hmm. I wonder what it would be like if Kirei started attending this school. It will be so much fun. We could talk all day, pull pranks on the night class, cause havic, paint nail-no thats just ridiculous. Hmm. Maybe me yuki could, no she's too nice. And annoying sometimes.

"Wait up jewel!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere... "Jewel!"

Keep walking...

"Hey jewel...!"

A little bit further... ...

"Phew. I finally cought up with you. XpantX"

"Hey Yuki." I say defeatedly.

"Hello jewel. Whats wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing." Geez i wish zero were here...

"Oh um ok. Have you seen Zero around?" Why does she want to know...?

"I havent seen him since Maths. He'll turn up soon" i look at the petite brunette.

"Its always like Zero. Always wandering away from duties." Yuki huffs.

Ok now im mad. Did she forget zero's needs and problems? "Yuki, zero has his own problms you know..."

Beginning to get closer to Yuki and Zero during my duty as a prefect, especially Zero, he told me about what happned to his family when he was younger and what he would soon turn into. I felt really sempathetic torwards him. No wonder he hates vampires with such a passion. More importantly, i feel his inner pain. I wish there was something that i could do.

~Its been a year since the run in between jewel and Kirei.

~Nobody special

"But i dont want to go!" A familiar brunette shreeks as she loks up to her ebony haired sister. "But, you will. YOUR GRADES ARE SLIPPING KIREI. YOU MAY NOT CARE, BUT I DO. Your behavior is also unappreciated." Akira packs up the last bit of necessities needed for the boarding school.

Then, a bit of memory flashed through Kirei's head.

(Flashback)

"If im correct, they go to my school. Cross Academy Is the name." Really?

(End of flashback)

"Fine ok. I'll go." Kirei says.

Akira narrows her eyes at the little devil. Hmmm she thinks.

"But do I have to wear this?" She asks. Kirei looks down at her school uniform. It makes me look like a mary sue" Kirei says in a pout.

"Don't care." Akira says adjusting the red ribbon on kirei's chest. "Come on, I'll drop you off."

~half an hour later, Kirei POV

I look out the clear window in the moving vehicle. " Jumping elephants,Woah this place is huge!" I stare in aww at the greyish looking building. I felt the car holt.i snicker. Surely Akira misses me way too much to just leave me at this schoo-

" Be good!" I heard her say bedore throwing my suitcase out and driving away so fast there were tire markings and a screeching sound. Q-Q

Hmph!

I clutch my suitcase and stare at the massive School. A big school means alot of people, and alot of peopke means alot of people i wont like. GOD i hate people. Well this place doesnt look so festive. I look at the tumble weed being breezed away by the wind. SOOOOOO where do i go now?

I senced a presence. "Hi there! You must be the new student. I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero. We're here to guide y you to Headma- i mean my Father's office." Cross as in Cross Academy? And gosh she shouldn't sneak up on people like that! The girl gives me a wide smile. Whats she so happy about? isn't it a monday? And gosh i hate preppy people.

As for her friend, Zero was a different chapter. He is kinda cute hehe. Anyway, on the way there to the Headmasters office, he was quiet and kept a scowel on his face.. i also noticed that the three of us had the same ourfit. Well, same colors actually, i wonder what kind of outfit the night class has .

The office doors open as we are greeted by a blonde straw haired man. He looked preppy too. Next to his desk, was a raven haired man with wine coloured eyes and he was very tall too. He had a white version of our uniform.

He looked quite familiar, ah yes. Kaname kuran. Last surviving of the Kuran's. I think i have seen him in one of the association meetings."Greetings Zero, Yuki, and ah you must be the new Day class student. Welcome Kirei kanate. Its really nice to meet you. I hope you like it here in cross Academy!" The straw haired man says. He said some other stuff too but i zoned out.

Kaname was looking at me with an all too knowing smile slapped on his face. I couldnt tell if he was faking it or meant it. He was looking at me like he new whats up. Hmm i better keep my gun close by me.

My left eye twitched. He's really annoying the hell out of me.

"Ah and yes. You are a vampire hunter are you not?" Headmaster says. "Uh yeah." I say still keeping my gaze on Kaname. "Excellent! How would you like to be a Prefect?"

"Headmas- i mean daddy, lets not get too hastey about this, isn't it a little too early to-" the petite girl says. Ugh shut up already . And why doesn't she want me to take the job? That just makes it even more intresting.

"I'd love too." I say to the headmaster. "Oh great! We could use more prefects. The day class girls can get pretyy hard to control sometimes." He says sighing. Hm. "Yeah we could use another one, she would probably make a better prefect than you Yuki." The silver haired boy says to now known as Yuki as he smirks.

"Then its settled. Headmaster, may we continue our conversation?" The raven boy says for the first time i dont like him. "Ah yes! Shoo now! Yuki, be a dear and lead Kirei to her dorm?"

* * *

A/N: and thats a wrap! Sorry i didnt make this chapter longer. I was planning to though .ust feeling lazy XD anyway,ya like?

Jewel: no. It was horrible. I barely had any screen time!

A/N: Eh dont worry about it. Next chapter is gonna be about you.

Jewel: omg really? Holy mashpotatoes and pickle juce! You are amazing!

Kirei: alright people, you know what you need to do for another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: hello viewers! Sorry I hhaven't updated in a while. It reallt has been a while. Anyway, as I said in the last chapter, this veiwpoint will be in Jewel's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire**

** Knight in anyway, shape nor form.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**As class started, i took a seat next to my good friend Zero. I wish- "Goodmorning Jewel, Zero." "Hello, Yuki." I greeted her. Zero sent a nod her way. I looked at the clock. Only five minutes until class started.**

**As class began, a brown headed Female sat next to Yuki and Sayori. Huh, must be a new girl. "Alright class, copy down today's lesson."**

**Thank God thats over. I cracked my fingers trying to get rid of the aching pain from the pencil. Todays lesson was Long enough. And we had to do a five page essay? I cacan't take this anymore. I need an qui-**

**Idol Senpai!" oh nooo.**

"Wild, please look over here!" I gotta get outta here! "And where are you going?" I look up to see Zero leaning against a wall. "To my dorm.." I say as I look down. I always seem to be shy when Zero talks to me. Zero raises a brow at me before shrugging.

I opened my room door and fall on my bed. Today was such a long day. And the new girl looks really familiar..also she kept glancing at me. Iook at me. I look at the ceiling then soon find myself llookin ng around the room. Why didn't I see those before? I found a suitcase on the other twin bed. I have a roommate now? Well, can't be that bad. It ki da gets lonely in here with no company.

Hmm maybe Its the new girl.

A couple seconds laters, the room door opens. Haha I knew it was here. "I'm jewel, and you must be the new student. Your name is?"

"Jewel Its me...Kirei?"

"Omg Kirei!" I glomped my bestfriend in a bone breaking hug. "Youre..squishing me." Kirei struggled for air. "Ops. Sorry." Kirei stretched and walked over to her suitcase. "So, ya liking Cross Academy so far?"

"yeah it's okay. I just hated what Senseimade the class do." Kirie finished unpacking her belongings. I " i know right? My brain is throbbing. So jewel when do we start our prefect duties?" No way! Youre a prefect too?" " Yup. So when do we start? " I looked outside our window.

"Actually, we start now."

so what am I supposed to do?" Kyrie kicks a rock. "As guardians of cross academy, we are supposed to protect the night and day class students from any harm. Day class students like to wander off at night to take pictures of the night class." I say adjusting my uniform. "Oh. You mean like that?"

Kyrie points to a group of students in a forest. they looked familiar. One was a golden blonde, Aido. And the other was his cousin Akatsuki. The other three were day class students and Yuki. "Come on." I grabbed her hand in rush over to them. Aidou was staring at yuki's hand. His eyes turned blood red. The two day class students fainted. Where Zero?!" Freeze!" Kyrie pulled out a bloody rose. She still has that?

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Zero pops out and aims the gun Aidou. Then, Kaname shows up as well. Kaname nods to me. "Come on Kirei" "huh?" I drag her out of this part of the forest.

why did we leave jewel? Things were just getting better." "Well... Things were getting taken care of so there wasn't really a need for all of us to be there. Plus we have other areas to look around." I say letting her go. Out of nowhere we hear a big snack. I shudder as I already know who got their punishment. "What was that?" Asked my good friend. "Let's just say someone got what they deserved. " Kyrie just shrugged.

"so how long are we supposed to be out here?" Kyrie asks leaning on a tree. "We stay out here until dawn. Come on we have to put roll the other side of the campus."

~the next evening

"You are now dismissed." Sensei hitsu says. By the time i was finished packing, half the class were gone.

I raised a curious brow. Do i stink? I sniffed one of my armpits. "Weirdo." I hearf a murmur next to me. "Dont we have to go on patrol or something?" Asks my good friend kyrie. "I checked my watch. "Um, yeah " we hatgerd our things and gollowed the rest of the raging fangirls.

"Is it always like this?" Ask kyrie trying to block the sound of the screaming girls with her hands. "Yep." I drag her and me to the front of the line. The gates were just opening. The screaming increased.

The night class slowly made their entrance. Aidou was as cheery as can be. Same old. Poor girls, they dont know Aidou's just playing with their hearts. I took nite of their appearance. They were truely beauty mire like it. I turned my attensiin to kyrie who was narrowing her eyes at something. I then looked at Zero. I laughed as i saw him glaring down the day class girls.

A/N: i hoped you enjoyed. The story. Sorry for the wait.

Jewel: its about time..

Kyrie: i know rite?! Did you forgwt about US?

Jewel: yeah? Did ya? -eats a plate if cookies.-

A/N: no... -steals cookies-


End file.
